Mauvaises Retrouvailles
by Steve28
Summary: Eloïse Marchiani a eu une vie banale jusqu'à ses 6 ans, où un homme vient bouleverser sa vie à jamais ... (Cette histoire est centrée sur la fillette, pas sur les persos des séries)


**_Pour plus de compréhension, pendant les dialogues, le nom de la personne qui parle est écrit en gras devant sa phrase, voilà, bonne lecture ;)*_**

Aujourd'hui est une journée qui commence comme toutes les autres pour le commandant. Son téléphone sonne :

 **STEVE_** Mc Garrett !?

 **(à l'autre bout du fil) _** Commandant, nous avons une nouvelle affaire, je vous envoie l'adresse sur votre portable. Le médecin légiste est déjà sur place.

 **STEVE_** Okay, j'arrive tout de suite.

Arrivé à l'adresse, il commence par aller voir le corps de la femme qui a été tuée.

 **STEVE_** Bonjour Max, alors à quoi on a affaire cette fois ?

 **MAX_** Bonjour commandant Mc Garrett, lieutenants Williams et Kelly, officier Kalakaua. La femme, Gaëlle Font a été trouvée ce matin devant son portail. La cause de la mort est, à priori, les coups qu'elle a subit sur tout le corps. Elle a donc tenté de se défendre, en vain. Son agresseur devait être un homme, assez musclé à en juger les marques. Par rapport à la température du corps, j'en déduis qu'elle a été tuée cette nuit entre 22 heures et minuit.

 **STEVE_** Merci Max. Kono, tu rentres au QG pour chercher des infos sur Gaëlle : famille, travail ect...

 **KONO_** Tout de suite, patron.

 **STEVE_** Chin et Danny vous venez avec moi, on va poser des questions au voisinage.

 **CHIN_** Okay Steve mais je propose qu'on fasse deux groupes : Danno et toi faites le fond et moi, je fais l'entrée du hammeau.

 **STEVE_** Bonne idée Chin, on ira plus vite.

Sur ces mots, les deux groupes partirent chacun de leur côté.

Steve et Danny commencèrent par une maison qui semblait sans vie. Mais, à leur plus grande surprise, la sonnette marchait :

 **STEVE_** 5-0, on aimerait vous poser quelques questions.

 _-Pas de réponse-_

Mais les deux équipiers entendirent des pas de course :

 **DANNY_** *rigolant nerveusement*On dirait que quelqu'un ne veut pas nous parler !

 **STEVE_** Oui, et bien il nous verra quand même

Steve ouvrait le pas, comme toujours, il scruttait les environs pour verifier qu'il n'y ait pas de danger.

 **STEVE_** À l'étage, j'ai entendu du bruit.

Ils montent tous les deux à l'étage et se dirigent vers la première porte.

 **STEVE_** Sarah Marchiani ? _*il_ _avait lu ce nom sur la boîte aux lettres*_

 _*voix étouffée__ Non, Eloïse...

 **STEVE_** Écoutes Eloïse, on est policiers, il faut qu'on te pose quelques questions sur la voisine, madame Font,tu veux bien ouvrir la porte ?

 **ELOÏSE_**...

N'ayant pas de réponse, Steve enfonça la porte. Les deux équipiers avaient vite fait le tour de cette pièce, c'était une chambre d'enfant, il y avait un placard, sûrement là où se cachait Eloïse.

Sachant que c'était une enfant, Danny ouvrit doucement le placard et demanda :

 **DANNY_** Bonjour Eloïse , tu as quel âge ?

 **ELOÏSE_** J'aurais 11 ans demain.

 **DANNY_** Bien, Eloïse, tu veux bien répondre à quelques questions pour nous ?

 **ELOÏSE_** Oui ...

 **DANNY_** Super ! Aller viens nous voir, tu vas pas rester dans ce placard toute la journée !

Sur ces mots, ils allaient s'asseoir et parler de ce meurtre. Eloïse leur indiqua qu'elle allait chercher des boissons ...

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une minute qu'elle était partie.

 **STEVE_** Je commence à croire qu'elle est au courant de quelque chose et qu'elle n'est pas décidée à en parler...

 **DANNY_** Oui, elle a peut-être vu la scène et a peur d'en parler.

Ils sortirent tous deux de la maison et tombèrent sur une intersection .

 **DANNY_** Je prends à droite !

Eloïse se cachait derrière un arbre, espérant qu'ils ne viendraient pas. Malheureusement pour elle, des pas approchaient, elle avait un couteau sur elle. Elle s'était juré de ne pas l'utiliser, mais elle ne voulait pas parler à la police. Elle l'avait déjà fait dans le passé et ça s'était plutôt mal passé pour elle ...

Quand Steve arriva, elle lui sauta dessus, ne lui laissant pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle lui planta le couteau en bas du ventre. Steve poussa un cri de douleur qui alerta ses collègues.

Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il plaqua la jeune fille au sol et détourna le bras avec le couteau qui se rapprochait de lui et il le planta dans le sol, effleurant le bras de l'enfant. Il retourna ensuite la fillette sur le ventre à la vitesse de l'éclair, puis lui menotta les mains dans le dos.

À ce moment, ses collèges arrivèrent :

 **DANNY, CHIN KONO_** Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

 **STEVE_** Embarque la Chin, Danno, on va faire un petit détour par l'hôpital. Rien de grave mais il faut quand même soigner ça _*montre sa blessure en bas du ventre*_

 **DANNY_** Toi, on peut dire que tu sais y faire avec les enfants ...

Chin retourna alors au QG pour interroger la jeune fuyarde, et, après avoir tout expliqué à Kono, il l'emmena en interrogatoire au 4ème sous-sol.

 _-Salle d'interrogatoire-_

 **ELOÏSE_** _*se plaint*_ Vous êtes obligés de me menotter à la chaise ?

 **CHIN_** Étant donné que tu as tenté de fuire deux fois et que tu as poignardé mon patron, oui. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu a fais ça.

 **ELOÏSE_** Je fais pas confiance aux flics.

 **CHIN_** Et tu es prête à gâcher les tuer et finir en prison pour ne pas leur parler ...

 **ELOÏSE_** J'ai eu des problèmes avec eux auparavant, ils ont déjà gâché 5 années de ma vie...

 _*dans l'oreillette*_

 _ **KONO_** Chin, viens voir ici_

 **CHIN_** Très bien, bouge pas, je reviens dans 5 minutes.

ELOÏSE_Comment est-ce que je pourrait bouger...

 _-Une fois monté aux bureaux-_

 **CHIN_** Kono, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

 **KONO_** Ça concerne Mme Font. Elle a eu une vie banale : aucun casier, elle s'est mariée l'été dernier avec un certain Philippe et a deux filles de 7 et 9 ans : Manon et Julia. J'ai appelé son mari : ses filles et lui sont partis en week-end à la montagne mais leur mère devait rester pour son travail, elle devait remplacer un collègue. Apparement la famille n'avait pas d'enemis.

 **CHIN_** Bien, merci Kono, je vais faire quelques recherches sur Eloïse Marchiani, la gamine que j'interroge. Elle m'a assuré qu'elle avait eu des ennuis avec la justice, donc elle doit sûrement avoir un casier...

Alors... À ses 6 ans, a fait 3 ans de prison pour ... le meurtre de sa mère ! _*Attends mais ça me dit quelque chose cette histoire ...*_

KONO_Son père n'a pas laissé de nouvelles depuis et elle est allée en orphelinat mais est restée seulement une semaine puis a disparu pendant la nuit. Ça fait deux ans qu'elle a disparue et personne ne l'a retrouvée depuis. C'est un miracle quelle soit encore en vie.

 **CHIN _** Par contre on n'a rien sur son père. Je retourne l'interro...

Où est Eloïse ?

 **CHIN_** En salle d'interrogatoire pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Et tu ne devrais pas être à l'hôpital Steve ?

 **STEVE_** Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé à côté de mes affaires : et il tend un petit bout de papier vers Chin sur lequel est écrit :

"Je sais que le 5-0 a emmené Eloïse dans la salle d'interrogatoire, je l' ai laissé saine et sauve 5 ans, espérant qu'elle ne survivrait pas toute seule mais cette sale gamine a décidé de me compliquer la tâche... Cette fois-ci, je suis bien décidé à la tuer, et vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher!"

 **STEVE _** Tu comprends maintenant Chin ? Je la veux sous surveillance 24h/24. Certes, elle m'a attaqué mais aucun enfant de cet âge ne mérite de mourir.

Sur ces mots, Steve se dirige vers l'ascenseur en courant. Lorsqu'il arrive dans le couloir du sous-sol, il s'aperçoit que la porte de l'interrogatoire est ouverte et il entend une respiration difficile.

 **STEVE_** _*via son oreillette*_ Chin, appelle une ambulance, vite !

 **CHIN_** Tout de suite, patron.

Steve s'empresse de rejoindre la salle. Il remarque la trace de plusieurs coups de couteau sur le tee-shirt de la pauvre fillette, qui avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang et était sur le point de perdre connaissance.

 **STEVE_** _Comment est-ce qu'il est rentré , toutes les portes et verrouillées ..._ Hey ça va aller, ok ?!

Il la détacha de la chaise et la pris dans ses bras, il la porta jusqu'à l'ambulance et ordonna :

 **STEVE_** Chin, tu vas avec elle, une fois à l'hôpital, je t'enverrai une protection judiciaire, personne ne devra rentrer dans la salle sauf les médecins et infirmières, okay !

Kono, on va faire un max de recherches sur Eloïse pour savoir qui peut bien vouloir la mort d'une fillette de son âge...

 **KONO_** Je pense qu'on peut déjà mettre son père sur la liste de suspects.

 **STEVE_** Et pourquoi ça ?

 **KONO_** Parce que elle a été suspectée du meurtre de sa mère et depuis ce jour, on n'a plus aucune trace de son père.

 **STEVE_** Oui, c'est une hypothèse.

 **DANNY_** _*fou de rage*_ MAIS QUEL GENRE DE PÈRE SERAIT CAPABLE DE TUER SA FILLE ?

 **STEVE_** Le genre qui a une fille meurtrière ... Danny, j'aimerais que tu restes sur l'affaire de la femme assassinée, Gaëlle.

 **DANNY_** COMMENT ÇA STEVE !? TU PEUX PAS M'ÉCARTER DE CETTE AFFAIRE, JE DOIS AIDER CETTE GAMINE !

 **STEVE_** DANNY, CALME-TOI !

Dès qu'il y a un enfant dans une affaire, tu le protège même s'il est coupable...

De toute façon il faut bien que quelqu'un reste sur l'affaire du meurtre, je te rappelle que deux petites filles se retrouvent sans leur mère...

 **DANNY_** C'est bon, j'ai compris, je t'appelle quand j'ai du nouveau...

 **STEVE_** Merci Danno.

Je vais éplucher la vie d'Eloïse en détail et toi, Kono, tu vas faire des recherches sur son père, on va bien finir par trouver quelque chose...

 _-Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital-_

"La victime s'appelle Eloïse Marchiani, 11 ans elle a été poignardée 3 fois ; 2 coups dans le ventre et 1 dans l'épaule, aucun organe vital n'a été touché, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et s'est évanouie dans l'ambulance mais elle devrait aller mieux après la pose d'une perfusion. informa l'ambulancier. On l'emmène au bloc, tout devrait bien se passer. Ça a l'air d'être une enfant très solide."

Cet ambulancier ne croit pas si bien dire. S'il savait toutes les épreuves qu'elle a subit.

 ** _Mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Pour le moment c'est la fin du premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que cette histoire vous a assez intéressé pour lire la suite._**


End file.
